1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fluid dosing systems and processes and more particularly to adaptive dosing systems and processes that can be monitored and adjusted remotely to prevent problems before they occur.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices and systems providing adjustments for dosing processes and/or controlled release of a substance appear to be known. For example, a device for dosing and controlling the release of medicinal substances implanted in the patient and connected to an external device via radio frequency transponder appears to be known. The device appears to have a tank for containment of the substance, output opening for release of the substance and controllable driving and releasing. The specificity of the device appears to be that a chain for contactless communication with the external equipment is provided.
As another example, a system for precise fluid dosing appears to be known. The system appears to contain a control module with digital microcontroller with interface, emitting start signal and stop signal and interface for the received signals from a sensor unit. The system also appears to include a containment tank, as well as a dosing device for the distributed fluid. It seems that within the interval between the start signal and the stop signal certain quantity of liquid is released, and the sensor unit, effecting the start signal, continuously measures the fluid flow, supplied to the dosing device. The dosing process appears to be terminated, when the upfront set liquid quantity is delivered and a stop signal is sent to the dosing device.
The known systems for dosing or controlled release of substances however, do not appear to offer the configuration and functionality necessary for remote monitoring, control and adjustment of the dosing process, such that to enable an operator to carry out remote and real time monitoring, control and adjustment, by using a random computer or mobile device connected to the global network. Instead, currently, the user/operator needs to be located at or travel to the site of the dosing device. That can be expensive and time consuming and can lead to device down times and expensive repairs. Thus, there is a need for a new and improved dosing system and process that combines precision dosing with remote and real time monitoring, control and adjustment of the dosing process.
The aspects or the problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued; they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.